Minecraft 2.0
.]]Minecraft 2.0 is the first major update after the PC release of the critically acclaimed open-world sandbox game ''Minecraft''. The update introduces a variety of features that have been mentioned and planned by the developers but never implemented before. There are also new features to make natural areas feel more lived-in, blocks and items for building, and great expansions on existing features. Additions Biomes *Cherry Tree Plains: A lush biome where cherry trees are spawned. *Cherry Tree Plains M: A hillier variation of Cherry Tree Plains, where cherry trees tend to be taller as well. *Vented Deep Ocean: A variation on the Deep Ocean biome, including hydrothermal vents at the seafloor. *Volcano: A biome with steep mountains, Ash Blocks as groundcover, and lava within the holes at the summits. Lava might run down the sides of the volcanoes as well. Blocks *Ash: Spawns naturally in Volcano biomes. *Bamboo Block *Bench *Chair: Four-legged furniture that can be sat on. Suggested by . *Cheese Block: Crafted from 9xCheese. Based on the Milk Block suggested by . *Cherry Leaves *Cherry Door *Cherry Fence *Cherry Fence Gate *Cherry Planks *Cherry Stairs *Cherry Wood *Coral: An underwater plant. *Dirt Slab/Grass Slab/Grass Path Slab *Dirt Stairs/Grass Stairs/Grass Path Stairs *Double Bed: Created by placing two matching Beds next to each other. *Iron Ender Chest: An Ender Chest that may only be opened when it is receiving a Redstone signal. Crafted from 8xIron Obsidian in a square and Eye of Ender. *Iron Chest: A Chest that may only be opened when it is receiving a Redstone signal. Crafted from 8xIron Ingot in a square. *Iron Obsidian: A harder Obsidian that can still be broken with a Diamond Pickaxe, eventually. Crafted from 2xBlock of Iron and 2xObsidian, dithered. *Limestone *Marble *Sofa: A chair-like seating furniture block that joins to others of its kind, allowing multiple players to use what is aesthetically the same piece of furniture. *Spike Block: Hurts mobs that touch it from any side. Spawns naturally in certain structures. Suggested by . *Spike Piston: A Piston with sharp spikes attached to the front of the head. *Table: A legged wooden surface onto which small items can be placed for display. Rectangular arrangements of Tables will join. *Wind Vane: Indicates the direction of the wind when placed. Dimensions *Core: A labyrinthine cave network containing unique mobs and minerals. As a whole, the Core is actually a spheroidal mass of rock floating high above the clouds. Gameplay *Hug animation: Allows players to hug each other when they are not holding anything, which slightly increases both players' health when performed after a while. Items *Calendar: Tracks the current day of the current season. *Cave Map: Map that displays caves around or near the current x- and z-position when held. *Cheese: Food with a nourishment value of 1.2, crafted from 9xMilk. The Milk will become Buckets and will move to the player's inventory after crafting. *Cheese Pizza *Cherry Boat *Combo Pizza *Diamond Arrow: A more-powerful Arrow, crafted from Diamond, Stick, and Feather, vertically from top to bottom. *Ender Arrow: An Arrow that teleports the shooter to its impact location. Crafted from Arrow and Ender Pearl. *Gold Arrow: A less-powerful Arrow, crafted from Gold Ingot, Stick, and Feather, vertically from top to bottom. *Lantern: Emits light when held. Can be placed like a Torch. *Neapolitan Pizza *Pepperoni: Crafted from Cooked Porkchop and Steak. *Pepperoni Pizza *Raft: Vehicle that functions largely as boats used to. May break when being used. *Scarecrow: Scares nearby birds away. *Shell: Spawns on the ground in Beach and Ocean biomes. *Tomato *Treasure Map: Cave Map that spawns a special Chest at or under the position of the red X when held. The Chest contains many valuable items. *Turtle Shell: Floats on water and lava. Moves if pushed or walked on. *Wooden Arrow: A much-less-powerful Arrow, crafted from Wood Planks, Stick, and Feather, vertically from top to bottom. Mobs *Birds *Clam: Passive mob found on the Deep Ocean floor. May drop a Diamond, Emerald, or Ender Pearl when opened. *Fish: Passive mob living in water. Can be caught by fishing. **Salmon **Clownfish **Pufferfish *Panda *Reindeer: Spawn in snowy biomes. *Red Dragon *Turtle: Spawns on water in River biomes. Drops a Turtle Shell upon death. Structures *Abandoned village *Cherry tree *Fallen tree *Igloo *Mesa temple Changes Blocks *Bed: The colors of Wood Planks and Wool used to craft a Bed now affect its appearance. *Bricks have a modified texture so that the lines of mortar now connect between all faces. *Bricks, Redstone Lamps, Sea Lanterns, and Wood Planks can now be dyed. *Doors have a swinging animation. Their hitbox still changes instantly, however. *Flower Pots will now break if hit by an arrow. *Redstone can now travel vertically along walls and upside-down along ceilings. *Stairs: As 6 blocks are used to craft Stairs, which are three-quarters of a full block by default, crafting them results in 8 Stairs instead of 4. Gameplay *Clouds now move in the direction of the wind and collide with each other. *Fishing has been revised to work with the new fish mobs. *Liquid and lighting engines have been rewritten. This was partially to accommodate the portable light of held Lanterns. *Mineral blocks may rust if they are near and downwind of water. Suggested by . *Seasons appear as a new feature, and affect weather, mob AI and spawning, plant growth, the appearances of certain blocks, and even day and night length. *Wind has been added, with direction and velocity that affect clouds, grass, leaves, Wind Vanes, and more. *World generation has been revised to accommodate the addition of Dirt, Grass, and Grass Path Slabs and Stairs—the intent being to remove the need to jump so often to climb shallow inclines—and to generate different layers (separate from block layers) underground. Certain cave types and veins, including Limestone and Marble, are much more likely to spawn in certain layers. Items *Coal can be crafted from 9xAsh. *Fireworks frighten certain mobs within a certain large range when audible. *Minecarts now have textures for wheels that touch the ground, and their extra bottom texture has been removed. Mobs *Ocelots and Cats appear to have larger eye whites, though the pupils remain the same size. This is probably to dispel the optical illusion of dark-haired cats having only one large eye. Category:Updates Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Minecraft Games Category:Fanmade Minecraft Updates Category:AgentMuffin Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games